


Times Running Out for the World

by Fantasychick13



Category: rise of the guardians
Genre: Adventure, Danger, F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasychick13/pseuds/Fantasychick13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch black is allied with the Spirit of Time Kornwall who was banished from the world for millions of eons. With his apprentice Victoria, they form a plan.</p>
<p>Victoria is forced undercover to go with the Guardians to gain information.</p>
<p>She earns their trust quickly and a plan is set in motion.</p>
<p>Victoria can't help sensing a feeling of belongment with the Guardians, including with Jack Frost.</p>
<p>Is she willing to go against her master or is she still to afraid to speak out against him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Times Running Out for the World

**Author's Note:**

> All Chapters are in Victoria's POV unless told so.

"Victoria! You are needed!"

"Yes Master."

I shadow travel to my master where he stood, his fearling next to him.

I walk up to him, my steps quiet.

Master's head turned to look at me as I approched, his lunar eyes gleaming.

"Ah yes, my little apprentice."

He placed a hand on my shoulder pushed the dark brown bangs out of my eyes and looked at me.

"We have a visitor little one. His name is Kornwell. You will address him Master Kornwell, understood? He has a plan to defeat the Guardians."

"Yes Master."

Kornwell.

I thought over what I knew of the name.

Kornwell Time. Known as Grim Reaper. His powers include stopping time, shadows, fear, death.

The list dragged on as we waited.

Soon a shadow appeared and man came formed.

He was taller than Master, his eyes were completely black, he wore a grey robe and had a black sword in hand.

"Ah Pitch my old friend."

He looked at me and then at Master.

"Is this her?"

"Yes. She's bery capable of this, trust me."

Master Kornwell nodded and looked at me once again.

"Do you know what matters is placed on your shoulders?"

"Yes Master Kornwell."

"May you tell me?"

"I'm being sent to the North Pole to pose as a child that was sent by MIM to help the Guardians. There I will gain their trust and give you information."

Kornwell nodded in approval and looked at Pitch and spoke to him.

"Do you trust her for this? Why not send a fearlling?"

"Trust me, they will notice if she was a nightmare."

Kornwell sighed and walked away.

"Prepare her then."

Master nodded until Kornwell disappeared, then he growled in annoyment. 

"Go prepare yourself Victoria."

I nodded and went through the shadows and to my room and gathered some things.

I looked in the mirror quickly to remember how I looked, in case Master changed how I looked.

My dark brown hair was wavy and long, my skin pale. My eyes were a dark purple, a scar ran over one.

"Goodbye me."

I whispered and I left through the shadows.

Master met me the moment I left the shadows.

"Let's go."

We left to the park of Burgess, where Jack Frost played with his friends.

"Victoria-"

"Yes Master?"

I looked at him, and my jaw almost dropped.

His eyes were worried, looking at me. It looked as if he cared about me, or taking second thoughts.

Please don't send me Master I beg of you please.

"Be careful. Okay?"

My heart sank.

"Yes Master."

He nodded and left.

I was left alone in Guardian territory. 

And the last time I was here was when I was alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment or give kudos if you like it.


End file.
